


Dragonslayer: Dragon's Heart

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Yang wants to be Jaune's girlfriend.  She thinks he only likes the girly-girls and has Weiss help out.It turns out he finds her absolutely gorgeous as it is, (but isn't above putting her in heels from time to time).DragonslayerPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Dragonslayer: Dragon's Heart

Yang: *stares at herself in the mirror as her heart threatens to beat out of her chest*

Weiss: Can I help you?

Yang: Actually, you're just the girl I wanted to see.

Yang: *turns to look at her*

Yang: I want him to see me as a woman.

Weiss: Who?

Yang: Ladykiller, that's who.

Weiss: Uh... huh... And you are asking me?

Yang: *gestures to her head, down to her shoes, and back up to her head*

Yang: You're like a princess. Guys eat that up.

Weiss: *thinks for a moment*

Yang: What?, you not going to help me?

Weiss: I... had not thought... you would need... help... with this... Of the four of us you have by far the most experience.

Yang: Ladykiller likes the ladies: delicate, feminine snowflakes. Good god, I just want him to grab my ass and...

Weiss: Hardly ladylike.

Yang: Like you posh girls don't like it like that.

Weiss: *blushes*

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: *coughs*

Weiss: Well, what is it you want me to help you with?

Yang: I don't know. I just him to see me as a woman.

Weiss: Well, how do you usually?.. um?.. get their attention?..

Yang: I walk up to them, look them in the eyes, and growl.

Weiss: Have you, um... tried this?..

Yang: Like I said, Ladykiller likes...

Yang: *gestures to Weiss, head to toe to head again*

Weiss: Yes, well, it sounds like you haven't given him a chance to even love you for you. You are exceptional bold is such regards, why do you not simply ask him?

Yang: I couldn't do that... Like I said, he likes *gestures to Weiss*

Yang: not *gestures to herself*

Weiss: Poppycock.

Yang: Did you just say poppycock?

Weiss: Irrespective. I think you should simply be direct with him about this.

Yang: *whines*

Yang: I can't believe I just did that.

Weiss: I cannot believe you did it either.

Yang: Alright, alright, but you still have to doll me up.

Weiss: I suppose that is the least I could do.

* * *

Jaune: *looks at his scroll*

Yang (text): Meet me by the fountain, k' ladykiller?

Jaune (texting): k omw

* * *

Jaune: *stops, jaw slack*

Yang (flirtatiously): Ladykiller.

Jaune: I have several questions.

Yang: Then I'll get right to it. I want to be your princess.

Jaune: My what?

Yang: *spins*

Yang: Like what you see, ladykiller?

Jaune: Why do you keep calling me ladykiller?

Yang: Couldn't you?..

Jaune: I've ALWAYS liked what I see. You're all gorgeous.

Yang: Then why haven't you done anything.

Jaune: *nervously looks away*

Yang: What is it?

Jaune: Because you're all so gorgeous... and I'm not...

Yang: Is that it?

Yang: *grabs Jaune's head, forcing him to look at her*

Yang: Is that why you haven't done anything?

Yang: *pulls him in for a kiss and then let's him go*

Yang: Your turn, ladykiller.

Jaune: My what?

Yang: Your turn to take what you want.

Jaune: *nervously reaches out to grab the back of her head*

Jaune: *nervously pulls her in for a kiss*

Jaune: *passionately kisses her on the lips*

Jaune and Yang: *pull away, breathing heavily*

Yang: Well done, ladykiller. *pants* Next time, feel free to grab my ass...

Jaune: *steps in and kisses her once again, firmly grabbing her by both ass cheeks*

Jaune and Yang: *finally pull away*

Jaune: So? *huffs* What does this make us?

Yang: Whatever you want me to be. I've never had anything so serious before.

Jaune: You're serious?

Yang: So serious. I've never been more serious. I can't believe how serious I am.

Jaune: Well, I'm not about to let you go.

Yang: Is that all you have to say to me?

Jaune: I honestly don't know what else I could say.

Jaune: *pauses*

Jaune: I never thought this was possible...

Yang: Meaning?..

Jaune: *grabs her ass and pulls her in for a hug*

Yang: *moans*

Jaune: I'm not going to let you go. I'm going to give your feelings the adoration they deserve.

Yang: Does this mean I don't have to wear heels?

Jaune: If you are whatever I want you to be, you will be wearing heels... from time to time... But you are a dragon, and I'll have to let you be a dragon.

Yang: I caught myself a live one.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188811795226/dragonslayer-dragons-heart) Tumblog.


End file.
